


Behind the Banana

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Stuck in the Middle (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Facials, Gay Sex, Large Cock, M/M, Muscles, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Porn, Porn Video, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Twinks, Twins, Underage Sex, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, sister's boyfriend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Having been on a cam-show site for some time, Lewie Daiz goes online to show off his body and flaunt what he's got in a tight pair of banana underwear. Unaware of who could be watching him show off his naked body.
Relationships: Lewie Diaz/Aidan Peters
Kudos: 10





	Behind the Banana

Nerves only grew, as a fourteen year old boy waited for his house to empty for the day. With half of his family off to cheer on Georgie at a basketball game and the remaining few going with their father to the Bait Store, a ‘sick’ teen boy was going to be left alone to recover.

Unaware of his family, there was nothing wrong with Lewie Diaz.

Instead, he was looking forward to his time alone as he was going to be using the time to undertake something that he had been invited to by his boyfriend. A website where young attractive boys were able to pleasure themselves on stream for anyone to watch and enjoy. While he was initially nervous about doing it and thought it was a little weird, after watching one of his boyfriend’s streams he was hooked. 

Pushing his glasses up his nose, Lewie looked around his bedroom and sighed. 

The issue that three boys had with sharing a bedroom, was that the room was never officially clean, instead it looked like a bombshell in most areas. Especially in the side of the room that he shared with his twin brother Beast, since except for their better clothes being in their drawers everything else was just thrown wherever they could go to the point that most of their clothing, they couldn’t remember the original owner. He knew that this wouldn’t do. 

If he was to do that his boyfriend desperately wanted to see him do, he couldn’t do them in the filth that the teenage boy called his bedroom.

He was thus forced to do something that many teenage boys feared: clean… 

Lewie, however, didn’t have the reward that his boyfriend was sure to give him once the cleaning was finished and the ‘homework’ done. A reward Lewie knew he would very happily enjoy even if it was just lounging on the couch with the boy, making out like two horny teenagers in need or hitting the bedroom and making rabbits look like saints. He would just have to hope that he was rewarded for going through with a live stream.

Sifting through endless piles of filthy clothes and other variety of trash, the fourteen year old boy scrunched his nose up wondering how on earth he could live in this pigsty and never have smelt what now made his stomach heave; It was no wonder their mother refused to even step foot in their room for fear of passing out. Lewie felt a sudden pang of respect for the woman. He found a single innocent looking sock tucked underneath Ethan’s bed, but the moment Lewie picked it up he screamed in disgust and threw it. That ‘innocent’ sock was crusty all over and yet somehow managed to be dripping with so much cum that it left a puddle on the floor and splattered all over the wall where Lewie had thrown it. For a moment it even stuck to the wall, before eventually falling off with a satisfying splat! Staring at the puddle, splat then to the sock itself, Lewie found himself wondering just how Ethan of all people was able to shoot that much cum. But after thinking about how much he jerked off, it made more sense.

With the shock of finding Ethan’s wanking sock, Lewie was further horrified at the idea of cleaning up and feared finding whatever else his older brother might use. So about five minutes later, well over half of their room’s junk had been shoved, piled up or outright thrown onto Ethan’s side of the room so he could deal with the mess later. Lewie was satisfied with his work, admiring the spotless floor space he now had opposite his shared bed with Beast. While it would have been easy to just use their little blanket fort set up on the bed for a clean and intimate space for the live stream, Lewie preferred the little comfy set up he put together on the floor. A pair of bean bags, one red and the other blue, were pushed up against the wall with old toy chests beside either one to hold their tablets. They faced the TV that Ethan had brought for the three to share, though the twins instantly stole the remote and now it sat on one of the toy chests. He had a few lights around the small set up for late nights with Beast, and in the fourteen year old’s mind all it was missing was a mini fridge and his twin brother.

“Well that took me long enough, I’ve only got two hours left…” Lewie said to himself as he checked his watch. This was perfect timing, as he planned to only be live for an hour or an hour and a half. 

Using a crate Harley used for holding scrap metal, Lewie set up his laptop which was already logged on to the site named ‘Renegades’. The front page showcased hundreds of sexy male bodies to the young teenage boy, who was wide-eyed seeing the round smooth asses of twinks, washboard abs of jocks and hair chests of men. As was common for the sight, there were some boys around his age showing off their bodies as well, and Lewie gulped, knowing that he would be one of them in a few minutes.

He signed up under the name ‘BehindTheBanana’ which itself was based on his favourite pair of boxer briefs. They had a black hem, but were a light shade of blue decorated with large bananas all over. They captured his bubbly ass perfectly well, making them worth drooling over. His bulge was nice and defined in them, but denied onlookers a peek at Lewie’s adorable cock.

Renegade offered streaming users to test their camera first, showing that the boy’s camera wasn’t up to the best quality but it showed off enough for an enjoyable show nonetheless. 

“Okay…” He sighed quietly, feeling himself begin to shake, “Maybe I should start naked…”

Nodding to himself, the boy quickly slid out of his jeans to leave him in only a pair of babe blue PSD boxer briefs with bananas on them. They were already bulging, as the horny teenager battled his mind the erection thankfully stuck with him. Turning his butt to the camera, he pulled the right leg a little lower, showing off a little more skin and just the beginning of his cute, smooth ass crack. Another nod, and he fingered the hem of his shirt. But then he stopped, deciding to leave it on. That’s how his boyfriend liked it, afterall.

While he hoped that his fans would enjoy the sight of him naked, he very slowly remembered something that his boyfriend enjoyed when they hooked up. He liked to watch Lewie stripping off his underwear slowly and teasing him until he wanted to rip them off the glasses-clad boy and lovingly punish his boyfriend for doing it.

“M-Maybe the fans will like that too…” Lewie muttered.

With his heart thumping, the fourteen year old reached out and hovered his cursor over the button that would put him live to the world. While he was too hesitant to press it himself, the way Lewie shook made him accidentally press the touchpad and the page loaded up. He could see himself in a large box, looking wide-eyed at the camera with a look of utter shock. In the upper righthand corner a small human symbol was joined by a ‘1’, then a ‘2’. All they saw was a scared looking boy wearing only a black tee and the cutest underwear one could imagine, adorably shaking and adjusting his glasses. Lewie looked to the comment feed, where his first ever popped up. The words, although coming from a stranger with a dirty username that hardly made any sense, were calming to the fourteen year old, who sighed and relaxed a little after reading the kind message about how cute he was.

Still shaking a little, the boy offered them a nervous wave.

“U-Um… H-Hi everyone… I h-hope you are going to my show…” Lewie stated, his nerves pouring out of him in droves.

‘Oh my god… look at how he’s shivering… so cute uwu’ One of the comments read, causing Lewie to blush.

The blush only got worse then the comments about his slightly bulged banana boxer briefs started flowing in as well. With one guest even offering to join him in the stream and help out by removing those ‘sexy’ boxer briefs. His cheeks got brighter when the commenter continued by stating what he would do with his young innocent body once those boxer briefs were removed and how they wanted to taste his young body.

“Uh, th-thanks for those comments,” He stuttered, reading through them. Having to be up close to the screen, a very happy audience were treated to a close up of his bulge, able now to see the clear outline of his sexy near four and a half inch dick through the boxers. Lewie noticed that nobody was too happy about wearing a shirt and covering up a cute chest, so bit his lip. “Oh, s-sorry, my boyfriend just likes me stripping that off.”

To no surprise, the audience went nuts about Lewie having a boyfriend he was sexually active with and the thought of two cute young boys stripping naked. 

“Y-Yes everyone… he is on this site… but I won’t reveal which one just yet…” Lewie admitted, giggling when the randoms demanded information on his boyfriend.

‘Damn right I'm on this site, attention hog!’ Lewie groaned a little when he read the name he recognised to be his boyfriend’s username, but refused to call him out on it. Luckily for their privacy, the message was done privately so the rest of the site were unaware of his boyfriend watching alongside them. ‘Tell them to visit Pranksta once you’re done, too!’

He was a little confused when he flipped back to the main chat and noticed one message. ‘You better NOT have your hooks on my lil sexy…’

Lewie ignored them and sat back on his red beanbag, relaxing in the softness. He pulled up his tablet beside him, which was linked to the stream so he could see what the viewers saw. They got a perfect view of him, legs spread apart and teasing at his cock and ass at the same time. Smirking at them, the glasses-clad boy massaged his cock a little and released a soft moan that had audience members returning to commenting on his cuteness. 

‘Oh god his moans are SOOOOOOO cute! Even WratherAfterDark’s moans aren’t this cute!’

Moaning a little louder just for them, one hand travelled up his smooth tanned body and slipped underneath the black tee. Lewie’s hand glided across the light tan chest up to his nipples, using his fingers to tease a nub in such a way that made the boy’s back arch up for a moment. As a moan escaped him, he remembered a hint from his boyfriend and made sure to tell his viewers just how good it was. “Mm… soooo good everyone!” 

If there was one thing that Lewie Diaz enjoyed it was for his dark sensitive nipples to be played with. They were often the key to pushing him over the edge; massaging around the areola or pinching his small nubs lightly. Every time he or another played with them, Lewie couldn’t contain himself and ended up almost yelling out loud in pleasure. Which his boyfriend used often just to tease and make their sexy time together more dangerous; the thought of someone hearing or catching the two of them turned them both on and brought out the little exhibitionists in them. Including one night where Lewie got sucked in a tent, with the boy’s twin lying next to him.

“O-oh fuck yes…” Lewie gasped, wrapping a hand around his bulging cock as he twisted a nipple. “You wanna see them, guys? Do you want to see my cute chest and sexy nips?”

He released a very nervous giggle when the comment section almost demanded that he remove his shirt now and let them enjoy his young beautiful body. Even his boyfriend was getting into it. Thus the teenager decided to give his needy viewers what they were after. Once more fingering the hem of his tee, the youth adjusted on the beanbag which made his shirt ride up slightly. This let slip a look of his smooth bare chest; its light tan and very thin lines of definition Lewie hoped would be a full set of abs by the time he was older. Pulling the shirt up over his head, the fourteen year old’s chest was fully revealed to the world. They loved seeing every inch of his form being shown off; from the small v-line to his outie belly button, the audience were hooked on Lewie’s body. His body was slim, coloured a very light shade of brown with darker nipples that the people loved to see. Once the shirt was thrown to the corner, the boy flexed a little for them.

‘Oh god… sooooo cute!’ The commenters cooed from the view of his undefined young chest and small nips. 

Tracing a finger slowly up his smooth teenage chest, a soft moan escaped his slim lips. The boy’s body shuddered in blissful pleasure when two fingers closed around a nipple to torture the light brown nub, with Lewie teasing himself in order to show off to the four hundred people watching. Lewie’s dick throbbed in his banana themed boxer briefs, leaking his young pre into the fabric and his crotch. 

“Wanna see it, everyone? Or shall I make you all wait and just play with my nipples some more?” Lewie questioned the boy using one hand to teach each ‘option’.

An overwhelming amount of comments flooded his stream demanding that he get naked that instant, with some sexy messages about how they would remove his underwear. Including a comment from one ‘Gymrat’, a popular user of Renegades who told Lewie he would prefer to keep the undies on and just tear a hole in the back so he was able to pound the younger boy’s hole. That had a sly smile touching the fourteen year old’s lips, and he rolled over on the beanbag just to show off his plump young ass to everyone watching. If they wanted it so badly, they could have it. It wouldn’t even be the first interrupted stream, as a user ‘RocknRollBoi’ had another much younger boy getting fucked on stream only a few days before. And a few months before that, a pair of brothers who were budding pornstars on a partner site to Renegades dragged in one of their crushes who became their third member.

“Now, now… no ripping my sexy undies,” Lewie giggled as he turned slightly to wiggle his ass at the camera for ‘Gymrat’. “Enjoy…”

Peeling down his underwear, Lewie’s round pale ass was put on display for the rising number of audience members. The firm, hairless cheeks were whiter than the rest of his body. A view that had the numerous male viewers struggling to hold back, and was the cause of many releasing pre. Meanwhile, hoping that he was going good by his boyfriend, the young light tan skinned boy wiggled his ass towards the camera, before reaching down and using his fingers to part the cheeks of his young ass. The comment section exploded with comments on Lewie’s puckered pink hole and how they wished to use it.

“You really like it? My twin brother’s is way cuter, but I got better…” Lewie teased them with his ass no more, as he rolled over to show his cock. “The better dick!”

It took a long moment to dawn on him that he just outed himself about having a twin brother, who the watchers were outright demanding join the stream and get naked with his brother. Strangely enough, if it weren’t a present that he was doing this in the first place Lewie wouldn’t have minded if Beast joined him. They shared everything, so what was a streaming account going to change done together. They had seen each other naked before and compared their bodies countless times, of course nothing sexual happened between them and the boys avoided jerking off together if they could. But they enjoyed the fun, nevertheless.

The blushing teenager distracted them by wrapping his hand around the young cock, squeezing his length and giving it a few quick tugs. The small mushroom head was a cute shade of pink that flowed down to a whitish shaft contrasting the sandy tan of Lewie’s latino body. It complimented his slim form perfectly and just drove to make him look twice as cute, even without the banana boxer briefs hugging his waist.

Ignoring the comments for now, the boy rolled his eyes back, beginning to jerk himself off in slow up and down motions. His circumcised cock twitched as it was finally given some love and attention, with a dribble of pre dripping from the tip. Lewie’s moans were louder now, jerking off a little faster every few strokes along the thin shaft. 

“O-oh man… I haven’t wanked in days… Ngh, s-so fucking good!” 

He gasped, throwing his head back into the beanbag. The younger boy’s hand picked up the pace with the use of his pre-cum as lube, his eyes closing as he gave into the pleasure of his much needed wank. Unaware of the comment sections begging for him to do more, Lewie’s few hands inched down until he was able to cup his young hairless balls, the boy giving them a short but firm squeeze. Something that had him releasing another loud moan and forcing a few more drips out of pre out of him. 

Meanwhile, a smirk crossed an individual’s face as they leaned back in their computer chair and watched the live stream in interest. They couldn’t believe that Lewie both was doing something like this and that he had a boyfriend, though they found themselves incredibly impressed with the young boy’s body and size. Even if they wished that they were the one easing those cute banana themed boxer briefs down his body. With their smirk growing as Lewie’s appealing show continued, they stood from the chair.

It was time they went and visited Lewie.

“You won’t just be wanking, if I have a say in it cutie…”

After leaning up and setting up his screen capturing program to record Lewie’s live, not wanting to miss a minute of the action that was about to come, another teenager pushed away from their computer. Including his planned pounding of the sexy Diaz’s fucking looking hole. A pounding that wouldn’t stop until well after the younger boy’s hairless balls could produce nothing more. If he had his way, Lewie Diaz wouldn’t be doing much for the next week. While he couldn’t just take the teen and turn him into his sex slave for a week, like he wished he could. He could leave the boy, unable to walk properly for it. 

Especially with how much the true mastermind twin had been torturing him and leaving him blue balled for months.

With the stream now recording, they finally left their room and headed for the Diaz house. Ready to give the viewers a show that Lewie wasn’t expecting. With the individual knowing that they were going to love the view of the older twin’s ass being pounded hard into his mattress. It wasn’t long before he was at the backdoor of the Diaz’s, with the individual looking around until he finally found the right hiding spot for the Diaz’s spare key. Having been told where it was by a few members of the family, incases of emergency. Though he doubted that included coming into the fuck the third youngest member’s perky behind.

Once he had let himself inside, he locked down the Diaz household. Not wanting to make it easy for anyone else to interrupt the fun he was hoping to have. Satisfied with the house being locked enough, he headed up the stairs and softly made himself towards the door belonging to the boys of the family. Wanting to shock Lewie a little, they quickly stripped down until they were completely naked and rock hard, their cock pointing directly at the boy’s door. Wanting the younger boy to clearly get a good view of just how much they enjoyed the view and wanted him.

After kicking their clothes to the corner of the hallway, they opened the door and walked into the little wanker’s bedroom. Their chiselled naked body, now the new attraction of Lewie’s live stream. “Oooh Banana Boy… mind if I enjoy your stream in person…”

Hearing the individual’s voice had Lewie on the verge of screaming. He fumbled about, falling backwards onto the floor and scrambling to find something, anything, that could cover up his body from the intruder. An intruder, he both knew and wanted.

It was his older sister’s boyfriend; Aidan Peters.

His sister’s boyfriend was in his room naked and apparently had been watching him all this time.

“Oh god… what are you doing here...!” Lewie’s heart was pumping fast, breathing faster than that. His lungs felt as though they were on fire. “Th-this, um… isn’t what it looks like!”

“Oh? Cause what it looks like is fucking hot!” Aidan purred, moving closer to the boy. His face not on screen yet but his body and lengthier cock on full display to the now very interested chat. “A fucking hot sight that had me jealous… who said a little hunk like you was allowed a boyfriend before I got a chance at your perky butt?”

His comments had the chat almost screaming, at the sexy stud who wanted Lewie but wasn’t the boyfriend. Lewie wasn’t focused on the chat however, as his mind was going a mile a minute as he tried to process that his sister’s pure sex on legs boyriend wanted him. Wanted him in the exact same way that Lewie had dreamt about him.

“What-? You’re way older than me and I’m taken!” Lewie defended weakly, his throat running dry.

“I’m taken as well, but I’m sure they won’t mind me using their little brother’s beautiful hole,” Aidan huskily purred, reaching out to lightly caress Lewie’s leg. Feeling the shivering goosebumps on the boy. “I bet she would be jealous that you got to feel my big cock first…”

The reveal that this was the boyfriend of one of Lewie’s sisters had the chat even more interested in what was going on. With some of the commenters telling Lewie that he should get the hottie to dump the sister and date him instead, while the majority were trying to convince Lewie to have a threesome with the sexy boy and his sister. Since in their minds, someone as hot as the intruder had to have bagged an equally hot girl.

Aidan climbed onto his hands and knees, letting the hand slide up along Lewie’s calf then around onto his thigh, squeezing and rubbing the smooth, coltish flesh. It drew a moan from Lewie’s lips, who leaned backwards as everyone watched. Aidan’s crawled up over his body, rubbing the skin slowly in circles getting ever closer to Lewie’s crotch, which made the young boy tingle and buck his hips wildly in absolute pleasure.

“What do you think, Banana boy, can I join your live stream?” Aidan purred into the boy’s ear, before sucking and nibbling on the lobe sensually, Deciding to give Lewie a little more convincing, he angled his body down in order to rub his throbbing erect length against the younger boy. Letting Lewie feel every inch and twitch of the cock begging for the chance to pound him.

“Th...that’s not… fair!” Lewie squeaked, now grinding against Aidan’s hunky body. Able to feel his muscles and that thickness pressed to his own slimmer cock. His eyes fluttered shut while Aidan humped him. Slow and hard, their bodies rubbed together in the stirs of sensual pleasure. “T-this is cheating…!”

“Maybe it is… but do you want some sexy banana?” Aidan continued purring, his humping remaining light since he could feel the throbbing desire of the younger boy against him.

With a nervous gulp and a hope that Harley wouldn’t hate him, Lewie responded with a loud voice crack. “Y-Y-Yes!”


End file.
